


Dark and Tempting

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [26]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Lulu just needs hope y'all, Lup is in the Umbra Staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Lup has been in the Umbrastaff for a long time. Sometimes it's hard to be. But she keeps going.
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Writober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 3





	Dark and Tempting

Some days, or months perhaps, had been so dark. Well it was always dark but some days, she almost hadn’t been able to keep going. She almost dissipated into the tempting dark, never to be found again. But she never gave in. No she had a family to worry about, people who missed her and needed her. 

When Taako and Magnus and Merle finally found her those days were easier to resist. She would feel the pull, and then Taako would laugh, or lean on the Umbra Staff like it was a cane and not the single most powerful wand in all of the multiverse and everything would be just a little bit easier. Like maybe, even though he couldn’t remember her, he knew she was there, and that she needed comfort.


End file.
